Immune checkpoint blockade therapies have shown long-term efficacy for various cancer types, yet only a subset of patients respond to these treatments. Techniques for identifying patients that will respond to immune checkpoint blockade therapy, as well as patients that will not respond to immune checkpoint blockade therapy, are needed.